codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Aelita's Second Concert
Aelita's Second Concert is the sixth episode of season 13 and the 254th episode. Summery The episode starts off with X.A.N.A activating an tower on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector and two Krabs alongside with four Tarantulas guarding the tower to wait for the warriors to come as X.A.N.A started to make his attack which was to make Aelita die so she can't help out the others deactivate the towers anymore. Meanwhile in the science building classroom as Mrs Hertz was giving a lesson on Ants and the Marabounta Ants while Aelita was passing tickets around to everyone about the concert for the Subdigitals tonight and Jeremy and the others all got theirs Aelita was nervous though and Jeremy asked why and she told him it was because almost everyone from around the world was gonna come and see her perform. Jeremy told her to not worry cause this time he was gonna come and see her and she was soon smiling that he was gonna come and see her play. Later that day in Jeremy's room as he was working the messenge that he got from Anthea in the previous episode Aelita came in and she asked Jeremy on how to get though stage fright and Jeremy just told her to not be afraid of stage frights as she smiled at him and thanked him for the advice as she kissed his check as she left. Meanwhile X.A.N.A started putting bombs on the concert stage and he was putting them everywhere hiding them so no one can see them he evening putted one inside the DJ's so as soon as she plays it she will get blown up and she will die from her injuries X.A.N.A knew his plan was working as the Lyoko Warriors didn't know as of yet since he had planted the bombs inside the concert and he knew the others would be coming he can kill them too. Later that evening at the concert it was that time for Aelita to party like a DJ and this time Jeremy was with the others to see her perform. But just as the concert was about to start suddenly something blew up right by Aelita and it was the bomb that X.A.N.A had placed earlier when he was making his attack and Jeremy and the others saw her as she was really hurt badly and she need to be taken to a hospital as the others were in shock of what just happened. Meanwhile as the ambulance that was carrying Aelita and the others they soon arrived at the hospital and they were working on saving her life with the others worried and wondering who placed that bomb near Aelita and they soon figured out who it was it was their old friend X.A.N.A as he is crossing the line of wanting the warriors now dead for real this time. Jeremy and the others soon met up with Aelita and she told them that she was ok but hurt badly and has to stay overnight to get better which Jeremy told her that they would need her on Lyoko to deactivate the tower that X.A.N.A activated on Lyoko Yumi told Jeremy that she would stay with Aelita to keep her company and have a girl talk again like they did a long time ago. Jeremy Ulrich and Odd soon were talking about how would they going to stop X.A.N.A this time without Aelita. Odd told him that wait until tomorrow then they can go to Lyoko and stop X.A.N.A once again since he’s weak and doesn’t know how to fight like a man. Ulrich just mocked Odd from what he said about being not tough to fight since Odd doesn’t do the same either. Jeremy just told them to stop and told them get rest for tomorrow and they will stop to help Aelita and Jeremy wants revenge on him for almost killing his lover so he decided to work overnight for a surprise for Ulrich Odd and Yumi but again that’s another story as the episode ends with Jeremy working on his computer and the screening fading saying To Be Continued......... Trivia * This is the second time that Aelita does the Subdigitals concert the first time was in Music To Soothe The Savage Beast. * This and the next episode follow up what happens to Aelita in this episode.